


we live half in the day time (half at night)

by peepasoo



Series: oh baby it's late (can we talk in the morning?) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, its so fluffy sorry you guys, literally just a fic of hamliza being in love dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepasoo/pseuds/peepasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the fact that London kind of looked like New York from this angle, and every time he looked out the window of his hotel room he could imagine that it was the view from their fifth floor apartment and Eliza would come right around the corner and drop into his lap and start talking about a funny thing she saw on the subway.</p><p>or: alex is in london on business and eliza (and alex) just wants him to come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	we live half in the day time (half at night)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so,, if you're reading this and you're also read my other fic "enough",,,,,sorry I haven't abandoned it, I just have been lacking inspiration 
> 
> and then this came along 
> 
> blame jazzy for making me want to write fluff  
> blame erynn for encouraging this 
> 
> enjoy these losers

Eliza’s eyes are just drifting shut when the obnoxious ringtone blares in her ears. She lifts her phone to her face and sees Alex’s dumb contact picture he took two weeks ago at brunch, when she answers the dumb picture gets replaced with his dumb face.

“Hey babe, did I wake you up?” He says

She does her best to stifle a yawn and subtly rub her eyes because he really didn't, but it is very late, “No, no I'm wide awake.”

He chuckles, “Yeah, nice try. What time is it there?”

The clock is on the far side of their bed she lying on right next to Alex’s lamp and book he forgot to bring. She squints to try and read the neon red numbers, “Um, 12:16, or 18 I can't be sure, don't have my glasses on.” she tells him

“Oof, sorry honey. I got in two hours ago and then I had to go to two back-to-back meetings. I literally haven't looked at a clock since yesterday, or two days ago, I don't know.” he admits as he puts his head on the desk.

“Well, you're there now...wait, where are you?” she asks grogginess still lacing her voice.

His laugh is muffled by the desk, “Um, London, I think. Yes that's right, London.”

“That's nice, have you seen Ang yet?” She asks trying very hard not to let the phone drop on her face.

“Not yet, but she'll probably be at the press conference tomorrow doing whatever she does.” He says his chin now resting on the desk.

Eliza laughs, “She is a legal analyst for BBC, Alex, she does what you do but different.” then she asks, “Wait what is an American political journalist doing in London anyway?”

“Gotta chase the story Liza, it's what we journalists do.” he says

“Well that's dumb because I don't get to see you nearly as much as I should.” she says in a voice that makes her sound like a small child

Alex laughs, she gets like this when she's tired or drunk, very clingy very adorable, virtually no filter. He remembers when they were in college, and they pulled many terribly unhealthy all nighters, “Eliza: After Hours” was the only thing that got him through the night.

He feels a sharp pull in his chest to be at home with her. Which is strange because they have done this before, numerous times and from farther distances, but tonight all he wants is to be in their bed with her. Maybe it was the fact that London kind of looked like New York from this angle, and every time he looked out the window of his hotel room he could imagine that it was the view from their fifth floor apartment and Eliza would come right around the corner and drop into his lap and start talking about a funny thing she saw on the subway.

“How was your day?” he asks, trying to keep his voice from breaking because he really just noticed she was wearing his old sweatshirt from college.

She lets out a long breath and says “To tell you the truth, it was kind of crazy. I mean the kids were nuts. Maybe it was a full moon or something but I had to separate two scissor fights and keep one kid from eating glue.”

“Eating glue? I thought you taught second grade?” he asks, sitting up

“Oh, I do. She was dared by some other kids at recess.” Eliza responds rubbing a hand over her face

“Well, did she at least win good money?” Alex asks

She looks at him unamused, “Okay, 1. It wasn't a bet, it was a triple-dog-dare, second graders know nothing about dares for any kind of profit beyond public humiliation. 2. She would've lost anyway, thanks to Miss Schuyler”

Alex laughs, he loves it when she refers to herself in the third person, he imagines it's how she talks to her kids and he finds it adorable she slips into it at home too.

“Oh, I wish I could be home, Betsey.” he tells her honestly

“Me too, the leaves just started to change, it's your favorite part of fall.” she says flipping over and resting her chin in her hand

“Ugh, I bet it's gorgeous, there's already snow on the ground here.” Alex says, looking out the window.

“It's London, shouldn't it be rainy and dreary.”

“That's very stereotypical of you, Eliza.”

“What's the forecast for tomorrow?”

“Rainy and dreary.” he admits defeated

She gives him the Single Raised Eyebrow look, and he just laughs.

Another yawn escapes her, he knows he should let her sleep, but he won't see her for another four days and he is selfish.

“Any plans for the weekend?” he asks

She thinks for a minute, “Well, Peggy has an art show Saturday, but it isn't until the evening. I think Adrienne and I are going to spend the day nursery shopping (she's been going nuts about this sale) and then head over there. And well, you get home Sunday so probably just sleep and eat.” she says tiredly, interrupted two times by yawns.

“That sounds delightful, tell Adrienne I say hi, I haven't seen her in a while.”

“I will.”

He watches her try not to fall asleep and he takes that as his cue to let her go.

“Well, love, it's pretty late, or early I don't even know, point is: you should get some rest.” he says

“No I'm good, I won't see you for another four days, dumb government keeping you away from me.” she says in her Eliza: After Hours voice

He laughs, “Yes, babe, the whole entire government is keeping me in London.”

“Yep, it is, all of it.” She says with her eyes closed

“Goodnight, Eliza, I love you.” He says smiling

“G’night, hun, love you” she says sleepily

He ends the call and tries to get one last bit of work done before turning in. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i hate me too folks! 
> 
> so this is going to be a series in theory, it will probably span their entire lives starting from this point. 
> 
> just as a gauge to see what the gaps btwn the fics will look like: in this fic Alex and Eliza are living together but are not engaged, in the next one they will probably be married 
> 
> catch me on tumblr:  
> peepasoo or dailyhamliza


End file.
